The Amnis ImageStream 100 is the first commercially available imaging flow cytometer. It combines advantages of flow cytometry (ability to interrogate large numbers of cells in suspension, well-developed color compensation, analysis and display methods) with those of image analysis (digital imagery of each individual cell, calculation of morphological features from digital images, localization of fluorescence to morphologic features, co-localization of fluorescent probes). A core group of UPCI investigators has led an initiative to bring this cutting edge technology to the UPCI Flow Facility. Through their efforts, we have the temporary use of the first commercial ImageStream, which was placed in the Facility on a non-capital lease basis. In the few short weeks that we have had access to this instrumentation we have confirmed its capabilities and performed several investigator-initiated experiments described in this proposal. The Facility serves 42 NIH-funded investigators, responsible for over $68 million in NIH-funded research (direct costs). Should this proposal be funded, we are very well positioned to play a leading role in applying this new technology to cancer, immunology, and cell biology research. [unreadable] [unreadable]